Carta de una tristeza
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Buscando la nueva Era: Un duro quiebre ha ocurrido en la relación del General OuRyuumon y su lugarteniente Ryuudamon. Ahora, el pequeño rookie plasma su tristeza en el papel para librarse de sus pesadas y amargas emociones. OS.


Saludos ^^

Pues, como había dicho en "buscando la nueva Era" este One-shot sigue al capítulo 26 de ese fic como un capítulo complementario, de esos muchos que tengo publicados aqui x333 Trata sobre la relación del General OuRyuumon y su pequeño y querido lugar teniente Ryuudamon, los problemas que han afrontado en este último tiempo por culpa del "querido" General Gaiomon (xD) y como han marchado las cosas entre ellos. La mitad está escrito en primera persona, ese estilo de narración que me cuesta tanto .w. pero espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Carta de una tristeza.<strong>

_Hoy ha sido el peor día que me ha tocado vivir. Me han pasado tantas y tan difíciles cosas, que ya no sé si pueda empeorar. He hastiado completamente a mi superior y casi he conseguido que me impusiera un castigo, después de nunca haber recibido uno. Aún me cuesta creer que todas estas cosas estén pasando, no por causa de la guerra, la destrucción, la ambición de otros y el dolor ajeno. Ocurre por culpa de uno solo, un digimon que ha aparecido en nuestro diario vivir y que ha envenenado a mi señor, el General OuRyuumon. Es tanto el desprecio que siento por este digimon, que no sé si intentar matarlo para hacerlo pagar, o dejarlo con vida para tener en quien dejar recaer este odio. Por supuesto que ahora no podría vencerle, pero puede que en el futuro, cuando sea más fuerte…_

_Me duele tener que cargar con todos estos sentimientos encima; lo peor es que nadie se entera de ellos, y parecen pesar aún más. Las palabras del General resonando en mi cabeza parecen aumentar el malestar que me causa verlo y saberlo tan mal, y solo quisiera encontrar una forma de vaciar mi mente de estos pensamientos. Sé que en nada me sirve tenerlos, pero no he conseguido deshacerme de ellos. Mi señor OuRyuumon… ¡Cuánto lamento haberos traicionado! Juro que jamás fue esa mi intención. Yo solo quería protegeros de ese…demonio que habita en su mente día y noche. Le ha quitado el sueño, la paciencia y también la risa. Desde que Gaiomon se mostró como el rival perfecto, mi amo no ha dejado de pensar en él y buscar el método de enfrentarlo y vencerlo. Solo vive pensando en ello, y esto le trae distraído y malogrado día y noche. No sé porqué, no sé en qué momento ese ser se volvió tan importante. Mi amo jamás había estado así, jamás nada le había frustrado y amargado tanto como saber que hay otro allá afuera, tan o tal vez más poderoso y que osa ostentar el título que mi señor ha portado honorablemente toda su vida. ¿Por qué duda de que él es el único señor de los dragones? Es así, él lo sabe, yo lo sé y el digimundo entero lo sabe. ¿Por qué tiene que demostrarle a ese despreciable virus que es el mejor? Nadie necesita pruebas de eso, pero aún así…_

_Hoy mi señor recibió una invitación…fue casi una burla para él que su rival le invitara de esa forma a un encuentro, le desprecié mucho por eso, pero no me distraje de intentar detener al general OuRyuumon de ir al encuentro. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Solo se haría daño y probablemente la cólera que lo consumía podría terminar por hacerle daño. Yo hubiese ido en su lugar, ¿por qué no me lo encargó a mí? Le he servido fielmente toda mi vida, pero aún así se niega a escucharme, se niega a comprender que solo intento protegerlo y evitar que algo le ocurra…en vez de eso me ha tomado por un traidor. Cuanto me han dolido esas palabras…no tanto por su significado mismo que han herido en el orgullo que traigo conmigo, sino porque fue él quien me lo dijo. Qué más me hubiera dado que lo hubiese dicho otro…cualquier otro pero no él, no mi señor, no a quien dedicaría toda mi vida por verlo de nuevo tranquilo y feliz. Daría mi brazo porque volviera a ser el digimon que era antes…tan risueño y divertido, siempre teniendo algo desacertado para decir. Extraño mucho las incoherencias que siempre decía y esa risa alocada que contagiaba a todos, y esa sabiduría tan propia de su edad y su sangre real. Hoy parece que nada de eso hubiera existido en él alguna vez, se ha dedicado por entero a destruir a Gaiomon más que al Mar de la Oscuridad mismo y a sus peligrosos miembros. Ha olvidado todo por cuanto se unió desde tan joven a la Orden; sus ideales de paz y justicia, todos sus logros y metas se han borrado, desvanecido con un simple soplo de ese demonio…Maldito, maldito sea por haberle hecho esto a mi señor. Hoy comprendo que su poder va mucho más allá de la espada; ha penetrado profundamente en la mente y en el alma de mi señor y la ha oscurecido por completo, como el virus que es. Le desprecio a él y a todos los suyos, ahora más que antes. Me duele enormemente no poder hacer nada por mi amo y que cada día su mente se obnubile más y más. Temo que algún día le perderé y no podré recuperarlo…jamás podría perdonarme aquello. Él es demasiado único y especial y es todo…_

_No sabría explicarlo, pero el General OuRyuumon es todo lo bueno que se puede ser e imaginar. Los que le conocen lo saben, y nadie le conoce más que yo. Por eso no quiero que caiga en esto, no quiero que termine loco y resollando con furia el nombre de ese samurái que ha venido a estropear su existencia, y con ello también la mía. ¿Como por alguien tan insignificante mi señor puede pasar por esto? ¿Cómo se deja manipular por el juego del otro? Su frustración le tiene ciego y por eso tampoco ha reparado en todo el daño que me ha hecho; no solo hoy, sino desde que esta manía comenzara. Me ha dejado completamente de lado, ya no me ve más que como su teniente, su peón…antes yo era su amigo. Puede que me esté dando aires de grandeza, o que me esté creyendo algo que jamás fui, pero el General OuRyuumon siempre me aconsejó, siempre cuidó de mí y me entregó afecto, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo. Yo podía sentir su preocupación y sus deseos de verme convertido en un digimon grande, poderoso, justo y leal. Tal y como es él. Y no hay nada a lo que yo aspire más en esta vida que parecerme en lo posible a mi señor. He seguido cada instrucción y enseñanza, todos sus consejos me han hecho un mejor y más sabio digimon que cualquiera de los de mi edad…me he sobrepuesto a todo gracias a él, y ahora por él no puedo sobreponerme a esta pena._

_Cuando amenazó de pasar por sobre mi, poco me importó si al menos con eso conseguía hacerle despertar de ese ensimismamiento por ir a enfrentar a su rival, pero no ocurrió. Solo me ignoró y en vez de pasar por sobre mí, pasó de mí. El haber tenido que enviar a Sir Omegamon el mensaje en donde le avisé sobre lo que mi señor tenía pensado hacer…_

_Nunca un mensaje se me había hecho más difícil de escribir. Con cada golpe a las teclas sentía una puñalada en el cuerpo, y no quería ni imaginar en lo que pensaría mi amo en cuanto viera sus planes frustrados y por culpa mía…cuanto quise arrodillarme y pedir perdón, pero de qué sirvió todo esto, haberle amargado a él y haberme causado este dolor yo mismo si de todas maneras ese demonio me lo ha quitado de mi lado y le ha hecho…esto. Me las ganó, ese maldito me las ganó y aún así consiguió al General donde quería. Le ha vencido y lastimado, no solo gravemente en el cuerpo sino profunda y dolorosamente en el alma y en el orgullo. Es la primera vez que han vencido a mi señor en su larga vida, y no sé si me duele más a mi verlo ahora en este estado, tener su silencio y su desprecio, o no haber podido evitar nada de esto. A cada segundo que pasa y él castigándome con este silencio de muerte y su expresión demacrada ante la traición y la derrota…Dios, qué no haría por revertir todo esto. _

_Ahora, siento que los deseos de vencer a ese samurái y desaparecerlo de una vez de la faz de este mundo han recaído sobre mí. Es lo único que ansío y me devano pensando en cuál será su punto débil. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Dónde atacarle y volverle vulnerable? ¿Qué siente? ¿A qué se aferra para poder destruírselo y dejarlo desarmado de espíritu, tal y como él hizo con nosotros? ¿Es que acaso no tiene nada que le podamos quitar para hacerlo flaquear aunque sea un poco? Por más que busco e investigo, no consigo respuestas, me siento insatisfecho y frustrado, inútil, no solo por la causa de la guerra, sino también para mi señor OuRyuumon. Si yo consiguiera ayudarle…darle la pista, la información que necesita, aquel dato que le pusiera por sobre Gaiomon y su supremacía…sé que me lo ganaría de nuevo. Siempre fui su favorito, el mejor y el más atento. Todo lo que él necesitaba yo ya lo tenía, porque siempre quise que fuera así. Convertirme en su discípulo por excelencia y continuar con su legado, seguir escribiendo su historia y que todas las generaciones habidas y por venir la conocieran… Se lo juré el día en que comprendí que él me había elegido; me había buscado entre tantos digimons y me había traído especialmente para ser enseñado por él y que me convirtiera en un ser grande y admirado. Yo se lo debo todo a él; existo y soy por él, así que no le puedo fallar. Me he prometido buscar la debilidad del General Gaiomon para entregársela a mi amo, y así él podrá vencerlo y recuperar su honor y su lugar. Sé que lo perdió solo por ansiedad, por impaciencia y por sus sentimientos chocando entre sí. Él es el mejor guerrero del mundo, esto solo fue un traspié. Un pequeño error. Gaiomon no le venció más que por suerte o casualidad. En algún momento mi amo bajó la guardia y por eso cayó. Pero no se volverá a repetir. Yo lo sé y le ayudaré en todo, y no descansaré hasta verle feliz y compuesto de nuevo, tal y como era hasta hace tan pocas semanas…_

El pequeño dragón interrumpió su excitado y enérgico escribir, desahogando su corazón de los sentimientos y emociones que le oprimían y que a nadie podía contar por el orgullo de guerrero que OuRyuumon le había enseñado desde temprana edad, al escuchar el arrastrar pesado del cuerpo alargado del General aproximándose. Clavó en la libreta en donde escribía sus ojos asustados, sin saber en dónde esconder los papeles para evitar que su señor los descubriera, los leyera y se avergonzara de su debilidad, y mientras el dragón se acercaba lenta y pesadamente a la biblioteca, Ryuudamon arrancó las dos páginas del fajo de papeles y se las echó de una vez a la boca, sin poder tragarlas para así hacerlas desaparecer completamente.

OuRyuumon entró en la enorme estancia y se encontró primeramente con el rookie. Su cuerpo aún traía vendas, y su rostro dracónico su expresión apagada, de dolor y derrota, pero un poco más mejorado. Le dedicó una mirada vacía y se volvió hacia la derecha, cuando antes de dar un paso, reparó en algo extraño. Se volvió de nuevo a ver al dragonzuelo, y éste se lo quedó viendo, fingiendo extrañeza. OuRyuumon arqueó las cejas en un gesto inquisitivo.

-¿Estás…comiendo papel Ryuudamon?-preguntó.

Eran las primeras palabras fuera del código militar que le dirigía, y emocionaron mucho al niño. Sintió algo muy extraño en el pecho y en la garganta, y solo pudo afirmar inocentemente con la cabeza. El mayor entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Escúpelo.-ordenó.

Las emociones se fueron barridas de un segundo a otro al escuchar a su superior ordenarle eso. Se puso nervioso y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a abrir la boca. OuRyuumon frunció el ceño.

-Ya no tengo cómo hacerte obedecer, ¿no es así?

Más palabras dolorosas para el golpeado corazón del rookie. Éste agachó la cabeza, y sin atreverse a desobedecer una vez más a su amo, abrió la boca y dejó unos jugosos papeles sobre la mesa, boca abajo. Sintió que rompería en llanto otra vez, como le había pasado hacía poco en su habitación, pero se obligó a mantenerse sereno. No podía seguir causando más molestias a su superior. OuRyuumon avanzó hasta la mesa en donde el digimon estaba sentado escribiendo, y con cierto asco cogió los papeles. De un movimiento, Ryuudamon los regresó contra la mesa.

-No por favor General-pidió con la frente tocando la mesa-no los lea. Se sentiría usted muy defraudado de mí, y ya no podría seguir soportándolo más…

-Deja.-demandó el dragón seriamente.

Ryuudamon cerró con fuerza los ojos, queriendo decir no, pero ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces y no quería molestar más a su amo. OuRyuumon volvió a levantar las hojas, pasando sus ojos verdes por sobre las letras y con su semblante cambiando con cada párrafo que terminaba de leer. El rookie no hizo más que agachar la cabeza y esperar su reprimenda.

Finalmente el mayor acabó las dos páginas y las regresó boca abajo contra la mesa. Suspiró y se quedó viendo pesadamente a Ryuudamon, quien no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Sentía un terrible deseo por disculparse; por haberle desobedecido en dos oportunidades, por traicionarle, por rebatirle, por todo lo que había escrito y por haberlo escrito, y encima haber intentado escondérselo. Sentía que las lágrimas se le escurrían bajo los apretados párpados, y su fuerza ya no era tal para mantenerlas escondidas. Pasados varios segundos de silencio, OuRyuumon finalmente habló.

-Oye…-le dijo, intentando hacer que le mirara.

-¡Perdone por favor General!-estalló el niño llorando y moqueando-¡No quise, de verdad no quise ser desleal con usted! ¡Entienda por favor que eso jamás pasó por mi cabeza, yo no sería capaz de traicionarle a usted, a usted que me ha dado todo! ¡Primero muerto General, usted no sabe lo mucho que he intentado ayudarlo, pero no puedo, no puedo, soy un inútil!

-Oye.-le llamó el dragón con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendido ante la reacción repentina del menor, pero éste seguía sin escuchar.

-¡Yo no quería que le hicieran daño, no quería que acabara como está ahora! ¡Ni siquiera he podido prevenirle, solo he hecho de sus días un problema y un asco, peor ahora que ese Gaiomon le estropea el día a día, y yo faltándole a usted el respeto y desobedeciendo! ¡Cuánto lo lamento señor, ojalá y pudiera ganarme su perdón…!

Ryuudamon no pudo continuar con su letanía de disculpas, pues a medio camino una bola de papel metida en su gran boca le acalló y le dejó sorprendido, un poco tembloroso y con todo el rostro mojado. OuRyuumon le miraba seriamente.

-Mejor te lo hubieras comido para no hacer tanto escándalo. ¿Es que eres niñita para hacer tanto ruido?-preguntó seriamente y con ambas manos sobre la mesa.

El menor intentó sacarse el papel de la boca para responder, pero el otro no le dejó. Negó con la cabeza a la pregunta anterior. OuRyuumon tomó mucho aire y lo dejó salir. Luego se quedó mirando largamente a su teniente, sin recordar haberle visto una cara más divertida en sus cortos doce años, con la boca llena de papel, los ojos enrojecidos y las lágrimas cayendo, y los mocos…

-Lo lamento.-dijo el dragón al final y con cierto pesar.

Ryuudamon dio un respingo y se tragó accidentalmente el papel mojado que tenía en la boca. Inmediatamente comenzó a ahogarse y a toser para intentar devolver el papel, a lo que OuRyuumon acudió a su lado golpeándole con cuidado la espalda para que lo expulsara de una vez, hasta que finalmente el menor escupió una bola blanda y húmeda que se estrelló contra el suelo enlozado de la biblioteca. Tardó algunos segundos en recuperar la respiración y calmarse un poco, sintiendo la gran y fuerte mano de OuRyuumon sobando su espalda, algo que le resultó más que reconfortante.

Cuando finalmente estuvo bien, se volvió y levantó la cabeza muy hacia lo alto, mirando a su superior con sorpresa y gran duda. OuRyuumon supuso que no había comprendido, y explicó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello escamoso.

-No sabía…no imaginaba que mi problema con Gaiomon te afectaría de este modo. Ni siquiera hubiera pensado que llegaría a afectarte-confesó.

-Pero General…-dijo el menor, sorprendido y extrañado de que el otro no supiera algo que para él era tan obvio-yo siempre me he preocupado por lo que usted pasa, ya sea bueno o malo…o terrible.

-Lo sé-le interrumpió el dragón cerrando los ojos-y creo que jamás he podido apreciarlo en realidad. Por eso y por lo que te he hecho sufrir…lo lamento.

OuRyuumon se quedó con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Ryuudamon se sentía totalmente desconectado, como si aquello estuviese muy mal y fuese inaceptable.

-¡No!-exclamó de pronto y haciendo saltar al mayor.

-¿Cómo que no?-exclamó él con su gran boca abierta e indignado.

-No, no, me refiero…-se agarró la cabeza, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos-usted no tiene porqué disculparse, ¡es mi superior, mi General!

El dragón se golpeó la frente con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza. A veces Ryuudamon pensaba como un adulto tan maduro, y a veces regresaba a sus doce años, e incluso parecía tener menos… Se dobló un poco para poder estar más cerca de él, puso su mano en su cabeza resguardada por su brillante casco y habló.

-Ryuudamon, el hecho de que sea tu superior, incluso tu General o aunque fuera incluso tu padre, no significa que no pueda equivocarme. Todos cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto, y a veces creo que cometes el error de verme como alguien perfecto.-puso una mano en su pecho-Yo no soy perfecto, tengo mis meteduras de pata todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el pequeño, muy extrañado y sin poder recordar ninguna situación así.

-En serio.-repitió OuRyuumon, sonriendo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, en parte halagado por verse así a los ojos del rookie, y también conmovido por su pequeña mente de niño-Y apenas hasta hace unos días, cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida.-confesó.

El menor hizo un gesto de extrañeza, mientras decía.

-Creía que el error de su vida había sido no casarse esa vez…

OuRyuumon se coloreó un poco y estuvo por asestarle un golpe en la cabeza por cambiarle el tema, pero se contuvo.

-¡Regresa al asunto Ryuudamon!

-¡Sí señor!-respondió el otro atentamente.

-¿Sabes cual fue el error que cometí?-preguntó, a lo que Ryuudamon respondió negativamente con la cabeza-Haberte hecho sufrir niño. Me has seguido siempre a todos lados, incluso hasta el límite con la muerte y siempre te viste tan dispuesto a dar más con tal de estar a mi lado. Me has servido y ayudado toda tu vida, y siento que de algún modo…-no supo explicarlo muy bien sin que sonara demasiado cursi-me guardas algo de afecto.-miró al rookie hacia abajo con expresión curiosa-¿Me guardas algo de afecto?-repitió.

-Por supuesto señor-respondió el niño con una gran y cálida sonrisa-es usted el digimon más adorable del mundo.

Esta vez el golpe sí le llegó a Ryuudamon en la cabeza, pero al pequeño no le dolió nada. Solo se agarró la cabeza para que el cerebro se le quedara quieto adentro.

-Tú menos que nadie en este mundo merece sufrir Ryuudamon-dijo el dragón al final-eres el único a quien en realidad tengo, porque de no ser por ti…creo que solo estaría yo.

-Claro-dijo el menor inocentemente-somos el último par de RYUs que quedan.

El dragón empezó a perder la paciencia ante las respuestas desacertadas del rookie.

-Me refiero…-dijo, resoplando por la nariz-a que eres el único que me estima y me aprecia de verdad por quien soy, y me conoce. Aunque no lo sepas o no lo veas, los digimons que pertenecemos a la guerra somos seres muy solitarios. Omegamon por ejemplo, ya no cuenta con su hermano, solo tiene a Gallantmon como su mejor amigo. Gallantmon lo tiene a él y a nadie más. Los demás caballeros son casi todos seres muy solos, lo mismo que el resto de los Generales. Abandonamos mucho o todo por llegar hasta aquí y entregar nuestras vidas a nuestro deber, el que por cierto he estado dejando muy de lado.-sonrió-Al menos tú has sabido mantenerte del lado correcto, e intentaste hacérmelo ver, aunque yo no quise ver. Gracias por eso, y por quedarte conmigo.

Ambos dragones sonrieron a la vez. Ryuudamon se dejó llevar sin querer por sus emociones, las que rara vez soltaba en frente de los demás como ahora le pasara, y acercándose a OuRyuumon, le abrazó como mejor pudo ese alargado y delgado cuerpo que tenía. OuRyuumon entornó los ojos y estuvo por quitárselo del lado, pero algo se lo impidió. Hizo todo tipo de caras y muescas, hasta que se rindió y puso ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros del otro, dándole unas leves palmadas amistosas.

-General-le llamó el niño desde abajo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el otro.

-¿Podría darme aires de grandeza y…ser su amigo también?-preguntó con cierta timidez y color en su cara peluda.

OuRyuumon sonrió al escuchar semejante cosa.

-Si quieres hacerme ese honor.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Beelze: <strong>Me gustan ellos dos D: me parecen tiernos... casi un padre y su hijo, y ya dije que me gustaban esas historias DX ¿A que Ryuudamon es la chapa de OuRyuumon? 8DDD ¡Los leo en el capítulo 27! ^^


End file.
